The present disclosure generally relates to a computer system and method, and more particularly relates to a system and method for automatic siting for air quality monitoring stations.
Existing techniques including existing computer systems are generally not ideally suited for accurately detecting and placing air quality monitoring stations. Air pollution is a serious problem for many developing countries including China that will negatively impact national health and economic conditions. Current techniques for placement of monitoring stations typically involve the manual consultation with experts, which is a time consuming and inaccurate process particularly for a system with a vast number of monitoring stations.
Air quality stations are used for air pollution monitoring and prevention and can assist in determining the space distribution as relating to the source of the pollution, in guiding human activities that impact pollution, and for forecasting the extent of the pollution.